With a Twisted Fate
by Warrior with a twisted fate
Summary: After Percy's failure and death at the battle of olympus Annabeth promises Kronos she will be back. Now in hiding in a world ruled by titans were halfbloods are dead or slaves and humans are almost extinct, she fights to survive. She has a promise to keep, and she intends to do just that.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I whirled with my knife in hand, cutting down another one of Luke's mindless drones. I couldn't believe that I had once loved him, like family. I had trusted him. I had lost Percy in the mess that this fight had become, it was ugly. There was no glory in this, it was gore and pain. Anyone who thought that this was glory is out of their mind, like Luke. I didn't know why I still referred to him as Luke, Luke was clearly gone. Whatever had once been between us was long gone, consumed by the titan that now controlled him. He didn't know what love was, only pain. His path was one of darkness and destruction, which showed now as we fought for our lives. I winced as a thin film of gore covered my face as I stabbed one of the monsters in the throat. A half blood fell beside me, a hell hound ripping his throat out as he screamed. I winced and ran away from the bleeding boy, he had to be younger then me. We were failing, olympus was falling and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Nico ran past me, his eyes haunted as he ran through the gore. Other familiar faces flickered past as I sprinted for the empire state building. I had to find Percy and end this hell on earth, to many of us had died already. I thought I saw his sea green eyes as I ran, twisting. "Percy!" An enemy half blood slashed at me with a claymore sword. I danced out of the way and glared at him. He was a child, twelve, maybe thirteen at the oldest. It made me what to cry, I couldn't take it. "Get lost kid, this isn't your fight." He balked from the fire that shone in my eyes.

"Annabeth!" I turned to meet Grover's eyes, the satur looked terrified. "I can't find him anywhere." He was bleating with distress. "I looked all over the city, Kronos is missing as well." His huge eyes were watery with fear.

"I know Grover, I've been looking for him too, it's like they disappeared." I sent him a tight lipped smile. "We'll find him, Percy wouldn't do anything foolish without us." _I hoped. _I raced toward the building that held our hope, praying to every god I knew that I wasn't too late. Grover ran at me side, beating down endless hordes of enemies with a twisted oak club. I had never seen the satur so worked up, or violent. War ruined the best of us I guess. Blood stained my long hair that had fallen out of it's ponytail, I must have looked like a maniac. I felt like a killer. How old had the boy I had stabbed been, fifteen, sixteen? I couldn't deal with the weight of his death, I had ended his life so easily, like a reflex. Grover glanced over at me as I shivered, my eyes glazed.

"Are you ok Annabeth?" What a funny question to ask me at a time like this.

"I'm just tired Grover, tired of fighting and tired of killing." Understanding flashed in my old friend's eyes. I was glad to know that I wasn't the only one who was appalled by what was happening around us. I blocked a strike from a dark eyed boy who had to be a few years older than me. He smirked as blood sprayed from a wound he opened up on my arm. "Go, find Percy." Grover ran as I turned to face the boy, teeth bared in a feral smile. "You really don't want to fuck with me today."

"Did you lose your boyfriend?' He smirked at me. "I'm sure he's in a pile of bodies somewhere, don't worry, the goat will find his carcass for you." He didn't get another taunting word out, my knife found a home in his jugular. His eyes widened in shock and a gurgled cry passed from his lips along with a fine spray of blood.

"I told you not to fuck with me." I turned away from the dying boy before I accidentally shed tears for him. What if he had a family? I shook thoughts of remorse out of my head and continued on my way, my lungs burning as I ran through the half destroyed city. It had once been a beautiful place, hell, it had once been my home. I hated this now, and I had a feeling that it would never feel like home again. There would always be ghosts here. I reached the empire state building and ran into two hulking giant men. They crossed their swords in front of me, wearing grim smiles.

"No one else comes through here, orders of lord Kronos half blood." I shot the titan on the left a glare. That is what they were, titans. I bared my teeth again, brushing my blood tinted hair out of my face.

"Move or die." My eyes hardened to chips of ice. The one of the right gave a surprised laugh.

"You couldn't kill us mortal."

"You'd be surprised, I'm having a really bad day." Something in my eyes must have scared him, he took a step back.

"Let her pass, she's the goddess of wisdom's daughter, Kronos wanted to see her." Both titans shifted away from the door and I bolted through, running for the elevator. Percy must be here already if Kronos had the doors blocked, maybe he'd already killed the titan lord. I paced the elevator in fear, growling at how slowly it seemed to move. I was on edge, my hand clenched so tightly around my knife's hilt that it hurt. I ran my hand through my hair again and growled again. The doors finally opened to show a collapsed bridge. I screamed in frustration and hit the side of the elevator. How the hell was I supposed to get over there now? Blackjack, the flying horse had been down in the city with Percy before. I let out a piercing whistle and prayed that the horse would finally listen to me, I needed him to listen to me. The horse must have understood my panic, because he shot through the clouds and landed beside me.

"Listen, I know you don't like me, but we have to go help Percy." I unsteadily swung onto the stallion and screamed as he reared and took off like an arrow. The flight only seemed to last minutes though, and soon I felt him land. The city of the olympians seemed abandoned, totally empty. I rubbed Blackjack's nose. "Thank you, I'll go save Percy for you." I walked through the streets with unease, it was eerie. My footsteps seemed to echo through the entire place. A sudden pained yell caught my attention and I took off running. "PERCY!" I would know his voice anywhere, he was fighting the titan lord without me. "You ASSHOLE!" I dug my feet into the loose stone of the destroyed road and hauled ass through the streets. The open temple where the god's thrones rested shook with some kind of explosion. I ran for all I was worth, scared that I was too late. That should have been the last of my fears. When I torn into the open building Kronos had Percy pinned to the stone floor. Laughing at his struggles. My eyes flashed open wide, fear filling me. Kronos's golden eyes flickered to mine. They used to be Luke's clear blue ones.

"Just in time for the highlight of the show _Annabeth_." I screamed as blood sprayed from Percy's lips, the silver hilt of a knife sticking out of his weak spot, the chink in his armour. Kronos laughed as his green eyes opened wide in shock. "The part where I win little girl, where I end the game." His twisted smirk was nothing like Luke's kind smile.  
"Say goodbye." He wiped mock tears off his face. "How sad."

"You bastard!" I hurtled my knife at him, but it did no damage." I shoved him away from Percy, grabbing his face and locking eyes with him. "Percy? You're going to be ok, right?" Tears streamed down my face and I shook him. "Percy!" He smiled faintly up at me, his green eyes fuzzy.

"Sure Annabeth, I have to still tell you how much I love you, I wouldn't die before I got a chance to do that." He winced in pain. "I really love you Annabeth, more than I'll ever get to show you." His green eyes unfocused for a minute before snapping back to my face. "Y-you're...beautiful..." They unfocused, for the last time, ever. Rage filled me as his crimson blood spread out in a tide of lost hope.

"He's dead girl , let him go." The cold voice of the titan lord snapped me out of my daze. "I won." He looked smug.

"No, this is far from over." I couldn't do it now though, I needed time. I snatched up my knife and stood tall, something my my heart shriveled up and died. "We'll meet again Kronos." I ran and threw myself over the ledge into open air, Blackjack caught me before I could fall to far though. The titan lord's words floated after me.

"I look forward to it daughter of Athena."

"Go Blackjack, far away from here." Tears fell down my face as we left the city, hope was lost for this war.

* * *

**Hello darlings! Review and tell me what you think, if I get a review or two I might continue with the next chapter. This is going to be a darker story, but nothing too bad. Once again, tell me what you think and if I should continue this story. **


	2. Her Twisted Fate

Years later

I walked down the grimy alley way with my hood pulled low over my face to hide my features. It had been almost three year's since I had lost Percy, and nothing was improving. The titans had overthrown the Olympians, they were no better then slave, certainly not gods. Their offspring were kept as slaves, most half bloods were either dead or enslaved to the titans. There was a new race as well, the offspring of human and titan, I called them abominations. Most humans were wiped out, another reason for me to hide, I was one of the last free ones of either race. I glanced up as a clang sounded ahead of me, drawing my attention. I tensed as something slithered down the dank alley, my hand on the rusted knife that I kept close. I knew the smell of my blood was a draw to almost every monster that now crawled on the surface of the planet. I lived in constent fear and nervousness. I had been fighting down Kronos's army over the past years though, picking off any monster or traitorous half blood that crossed my path. Death didn't bother me anymore, I practically lived in his doorway. I pulled my knife out of its sheath, my body coiled tightly. The slithering of something reptilian echoed down the alley. The tail of a naga flickered in the corner of my eye. I growled low in the back of my throat and smirked. She hissed and came around the side of some garbage cans, her yellow eyes slitted in anger.

"Child of the gods, you should be dead!" Her forked tongue flicked at me and her grip tightened on the mace she held in her hand.

"But I'm not, am I?" I circled her, anger boiling my my veins. "Your kind aren't even greek, they're Indian. What alliance do you have to the titan lord?"

"He created chaos!" Her angry screech echoed down the alley. "He created the ideal world!"

"Maybe for you." My eyes narrowed as she charged me, her pale green skin almost appeared sickly. I darted to the side and slashed at her, one of the snakes that made up her hair severed in half.

"Impetuous mortal! My lord will make you pay for hurting on of his generals!" She swung at me with the heavy mace, if I hadn't rolled to the side it would have crushed the bones in my shoulder.

"Kronos and I will meet in hell, and I will be the one making him pay!" I hissed through gritted teeth as she grazed my thigh, drawing a thin stream of blood.

"You are no match for our lord!" She was near crazed with anger. I snorted and twisted out of the way of another swing, catching her across the cheek bone with a quick stab. She screamed as he neon green blood stained the dirty stone of the alleyway. I smirked as her fingers lifted to the wound, rage in her eyes. "You're hardly immortal." I lunged again, driving the blade into her upper shoulder and twisting sharply. The bright, toxic looking, blood sprayed from the wound, I had severed a major artery in her shoulder. She dealt me a hard blow in the ribs, the air rushing out of my lungs. I hissed in pain as something cracked. Anger was a dangerous toxin in my veins as I dove back in, my knife gutting her. From the bottom of her rib cage down to her tailbone I sliced her wide open. Guts spilled out of her, sloshing grotesquely against the stone. "This is what I think of your lord, he's no better then a pile of guts at my feet." I shoved her carcass the end of my knife and turned away, wrapping a hand around my sore ribs. I flicked the green blood off my knife and sheathed it, walking back toward my apartment. It was shitty, a run down building in an almost completely demolished building. I had generators I used to power it, but I have to conserve power. The running water was a blessing, though the water heater was destroyed so there was no hot water. It was better then some places I had stayed when the fall had first happened though. I protected it with ferocity. I slunk through the back alleys, sticking to the shadows like glue. I wanted to get the horrid neon blood off of me and curl up in my bed and sleep. Sleep never happened though, I was too haunted, I didn't know what being fully rested was anymore. I sighed and glanced up at the star speckled sky. My mother used to watch me for up there and grant me help when I needed it. Where was she now? I slipped into my building through a half hidden hold in the wall and jogged up some half fallen stairs. I pushed open my door and walked in. My meager belongings were scattered through the apartment. I walked slowly to the bedroom, dropping my bag and my knife and stripping down. I slipped into the shower, grimacing at the bruising on my ribs. The freezing water numbed my pain and washed the neon blood off my skin. I sighed and threw my head back. I needed the numbness to forget about the past. All I had now was survival. I turned the icy water off and walked into the bedroom again, dripping with water. My eyes landed on the picture of Percy, Grover, and I laughing around the lake at camp halfblood. The memory made my heart hurt and I turned the picture face down on my half rotten table. I pulled on clean clothes, I had to be constantly prepared to run if danger appeared. I climbed into the saggy bed and sighed, staring up at the water damaged ceiling and praying that I would get some sleep.

Later

I woke with a start was a bang sounded downstairs, jolting upright in the bed. My hand curled around the handle of my knife and I jumped out of the bed, tense and alert.

"She's here, the sensor's going crazy." The gruff voice of a half titan made my blood run cold. They had found me again. I crept out of the bed, grabbing my bag and sticking my head out of the window. There was a black car idling on the street, waiting. More banging sounded downstairs, I glanced behind me at the door. "She's gotta be hiding out in here. Or some other half blood rouge." I slid the window open, wincing when the old wood squealed loudly in its frame. My feet scrambled for a hold on the old brick building as I lowered myself out of the widow. I hoped they had all gone inside and none of them had stayed with the car. I couldn't drop, and I couldn't find a foothold. Why hadn't I found a place to hide with a better back exit. "If we lost her the lord is going to be pissed, hurry up." The gruff voices were right above me. "Someone has been here recently. Look at the picture, it's definitely here." The smug voices made me panic, I kicked a loose brick free of the siding and it clattered loudly on the sidewalk down below. The voices in my room stopped and I winced, busted. Cold hands wrapped around my wrists and drug me through the windowsill. I winced at a rusty nail caught my hip and drew blood. The cold face of a titan's offspring locked on mine. "Caught us a little birdy trying to fly away." He smirked at me and I spit in his face.

"Let me go!" I thrashed in his grip and screamed, my legs flailing as he held me off the ground. Their strength was immense.

"Trey, bring the scanner and I.D. her, make sure it's the bitch we want." I hissed as a white machine was shoved in my face, bright light blinding me.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, nineteen, sol survivor of camp halfblood." He smirked at me. "She's the one." I growled as tight wire was wove around my hands to bind them. The wire cut my flesh and drew blood, making me hiss in annoyance. "The lord is going to be pleased."

"Aye, she's the one." The tallest of the titan offspring had came into the room, his pale eyes locking on mine. "We need to get her to the holding cells before the sneaky little bitch tries something." There was no emotion in his eyes, they were dead. I assumed mine were too though, I had seen too much death and loss to not be half dead myself. He was just cruel.

"Let. Me. Go." My words were hissed and hard, my eyes narrowing as I tugged hard against the wire.

"We don't get profit that way halfblood." The way he said halfblood made me feel dirty, like I was something un-pure. He tangled his hand in my thick blonde curls and hauled me up. He shoved me to the shortest of the three, lip curling. "Get her loaded, I don't want to smell me blood anymore." I whipped around and snarled at him as the youngest drug me out of my building. I was furious, anger coursing through my veins like venom. I kicked him hard as he tried to load me into the trunk of the car, my eyes flashing with danger. He growled and twisted a handful of my hair painfully, dragging my head down to the truck and pushing me in. I kicked at it viciously as he slammed it shut and it locked with a click. I screamed blue murder and pounded on the sides on the trunk and the hatch with all my might. I wasn't some half dead child of a god who no longer had a reason to live. I had a mission in life and I wasn't ;laying down to die until it was done. I could feel the car moving and intensified my kicked, my rage doubling. They would take me to Kronos and my life would be over, I couldn't risk that. He would kill me without regret, I had threatened to kill him the last time I has seen him. I dug my nails into the wire around my wrists and tried to rip it off, hissing as fresh blood rose to the surface of my wounds. Bastards, they thought they had me bundled up and ready to be delivered. I hissed, there was no use fighting right now, I would have to wait until they opened the trunk, then I would strike.

**Review, insomnia is a bitch...**


	3. A Twist in Her Twisted Fate

The trunk was cramped, something was digging into my side and the roof seemed to press down on my. My breathing was ragged in the thigh, black space as panic started to set in. I screamed again, the feral cry for release ripping out of me. My voice was hoarse from raging. My feet beat hard on the carpeted roof, wild screams like those of a feral cat ripping from my voice box. The tight, dark space was not for me, I was too wild to be contained. The car just seemed to speed up as I raged, dark anger filling my veins like poison. I ripped at the wire around my wrists, blood staining the dark carpet darker as I struggled like a caged animal. I was loosing my mind, my thoughts haunted, dark, and primal. My captors seemed to be ignoring my crazed mania, the car continued to accelerate. I finally calmed slightly, my ragged panting breaths breaking the silence of the dark space. I drew my knees up to my chest and sobbed silently, angry tears pouring from my eyes. It had happened so fast and been so easy. I should have been ready, I shouldn't have let myself think I was safe. I should have know better...No where was safe anymore, I couldn't be a dreamer, I couldn't let my guard down. At least when they killed me I would get to see Perseus again, I missed that boy and all the love he held for me. If there was anywhere safe for me anymore it would be six feet under wrapped in his cold arms. I sighed, fighting off the dark, depressing thoughts that lurked at the edges of my darkened mind. I couldn't let the depression and darkness get to me. I had a promise to keep. But oh, being alone in this small dark space gave them so much time to creep up on me. It would be easier if I gave up, let the weight drop off my shoulders and on to someone else. I winced as the car braked suddenly, sending me and the rest of the content of the trunk tumbling around painfully. Assholes didn't know how to drive... Shouts and the sound of metal on metal reached my ears. Was someone attacking the titan's sons? I felt hope leap and flutter in my chest. I let out another feral scream and started to kick the roof of the trunk again, the car was no stopped. Voices shouted and a scream sounded, I hissed in pain as the trunk was thrown open and bright sunlight flooded the dark place. I bared my teeth and snapped at the hand that reached down to me. My eyes flashed up to lock on a dark blue pair, widened in shock.

"Annabeth Chase?" The gravely voice of a man made me tip my head in shock.

"Nico...Di Angelo?" He let out a rough laugh and hauled me out of the trunk, eyes shining.

"We thought you were dead, or we would have looked for you." He cut the wire that bound my hands, studying my gashes with worry.

"We?"

"Thalia and I." He grinned at me, a bit of the boy he had once been shining through. "Imagine Kronos missing two children of the big three, and you, how have you survived?"

"Hiding." I winced as my hands regained feeling, the pain in the cuts making me sway, though it could have been the blood loss.

"Thalia! Get over here." Nico glanced over his shoulder. "They're dead, stop chopping them into microscopic pieces, it just pisses Kronos off."

I gasped as the black haired girl rounded around the car, running a hand through her short black hair. She stopped dead when she saw me, her bright blue eyes widening in shock.

"No way in hell!" I winced as she wrapped me in a rib crushing hug, her shoulders shaking with either sobs or laughter. "You're alive!"

"So are you." I grasped her shoulders. "I didn't think I'd ever see another half blood."

"Then you're in for a surprise when Nico and I take you home. There are more of us left then Kronos thinks." She smirked. "We're damn lucky we decided to intercept this car Nico." He nodded one.

'Home? How do you stay hidden?" I glanced over at the dead half titans. Thalia had defiantly insured that they were dead..."And what happened to the hunters of Artemis?"

Thalia grinned. "They're back at camp, but Artemis...", her eyes clouded over with pain, "she ensured we were safe before die alongside the Olympians that fought." My heart skipped a beat, fear setting in.

"Athena?"

"Dead, she was one of the first, her and Ares led the charge after their savior died." She glanced at the ground. "I'm sorry Annabeth, I know it has been hard for you, you've lost more then most of us." She wrapped me in another hug, this one softer.

"Hades?" I glanced at Nico.

"In hiding with Persephone, they disappeared after he made sure I would be safe. A few of them are still free." He shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets. "We need to move Thalia, we can talk later when we're within our boarders."

"How do you stay hidden?" I had tried so hard, and I was one halfblood, not an entire group. Thalia shrugged.

"I can still manipulate the mist, and we have the fleece." She grinned. "And now we have the genius Annabeth Chase. I think we're ready to wage war!" Nico elbowed her in the ribs, a small smirk on his face.

"Annabeth need time to recover first." He glanced at me. "You'll like survival camp, we have a blast."

"Survival camp?"

"Kind of a play on words, we teach the kids to survive, a lot of them are still really young. The only members of camp halfblood would be me, you, Thalia, and Tyson."

"Tyson!? How did he react to Percy's death?"

"He was a machine, we killed countless monsters before we could get him out of harms way. He is the best smith we have though, the only one actually." Nico slid into the drivers seat of the titan's car, shoving one of the bodies out onto the pavement. "You girls ready?"

Thalia and I both jammed into the front seat, but my heart almost stopped at Nico's driving. He was insane, we were going fast enough to kill us if we crashed. Thalia laughed at my white knuckles gripping the seat.

"Would it help you if I told he he's never crashed?"

"Not really, but nice try." Nico chuckled this time as well. We rode for almost two hours, I was exhausted and leaning against Thalia's shoulder. Nico finally stopped the car, sliding out of the still rolling car.

"Come on, let's get her inside and settled in." Thalia slid out of the car and I followed her. Nico pushed the car, straight into a nearby black river so it sank down into the dark depths. I watched it disappear and smiled at them.

"So let's get me introduced." I followed them toward a huge warehouse, staring at the dark windows with doubt.

"Don't worry, they're trained to drop the blackout curtains and stay silent when a car pulls up until they know who it is. Follow in our footsteps exactly as well, there's a lot of traps around." I nodded and followed Thalia. We walked though the huge stainless steel door into a loading dock area that had been turned into a common room. Two identical girls with long fiery hair and piercing green eyes greeted us with twin spears. "Kody, Kylie, this is Annabeth Chase, an old friend." They had to be fifteen or sixteen, the age I was when I lost Percy. "Kody and Kylie are twin daughters of Hecate."

"Hello." I greeted them both, smiling softly. "Annabeth, daughter of Athena." The taller of the pair offered her hand.

"Welcome to survival camp."

"Where are the others girls?" Thalia walked to the center of the room, collapsing on the couch. "And has Morgan started dinner?"

"He has, the others are either in the training room practicing or up stairs hiding out." Nico guided me into to one of the couches.

"Have a room set up for Annabeth, she needs to rest." The shorter girl glanced at me with curious eyes.

"You were at the battle of Olympus right? You were the girl who fought with the guy who died who was supposed to save us."

Thalia sat up straight, eyes narrowed. "Enough Kylie, Annabeth doesn't want to deal with your prying."

"It's fine Thalia, yes, I was at the battle. And yes, Percy was my best friend and first love." I gave the two girls small smiles. "He did his best to save us, no one expected Kronos's forces to be so great." Similar shadows flashed in Nico and Thalia's eyes.  
'That's an understatement." I sighed and sunk down next to Thalia, Nico beside me. It felt right to be among people who had suffered as I had these past years. It felt right to be among old friends.

Thalia glanced at me. "We lost our coach for the kids a few weeks back. Nico and I are too busy to spend the time they need being trained. We were hoping you would help us Annabeth." I stared up at the ceiling.

"You want me to teach them to fight?"

"Yeah, they have to be able to fight, it's a titan's world now." Nico stood suddenly.

"I should go check to see if the boys cleaned their dorm like I told them too, see you for dinner Thalia, Annabeth."

Thalia sighed. "He thinks we're training them to die." She glanced at me. "We won't always be here to protect them though. Every time Nico and I leave we are flirting with death."

"I know, I was living on the edge of death for the past few years." I stood as one of the red haired girls came back down the rickety stainless steel stairs. "I'll do it Thalia, right now I'm going to get some sleep before dinner, I'm exhausted."

"Alright, we'll introduce you at dinner. I think we have something like forty kids here right now." I cocked an eyebrow.

"That's more half bloods then I thought were left."

"They aren't all half bloods. Some are nymphs or dryads or cyclopes." She shrugged. "We take in any children of Greece that need a place to hide."

I headed up the stairs after the taller redhead, Kody, my body protesting with exhaustion. I flopped into the bed in the room she showed me, sighing and passing out into darkness.

_Review please! So not all hope is lost for our half blood hero. I love Nico and Thalia, and couldn't kill them. Plus, Annabeth needs some hope or she'd just give up and die. Welcome to survival camp bitches! _


	4. These Twisted, Scared Souls

_Just a quick note, there is going to be some changes in ages to suit my purposes. Annabeth is 19, Nico is 18, and Thalia is 19 Understood?_

"Annabeth, dinner is ready if you want to meet the others." I cracked open one eye to meet Nico's dark orbs.

"Mph." I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my head under the pillow with a grunt. "Fine." I pushed myself off the bed, fighting off the last lagging dregs of sleep. Nico smiled softly, his eyes darting away from me to settle on the picture I had set on the small table. His eyes shadows, I glanced at it as well. It was the one of Grover, Percy, and I. I had managed to shove it into my coat pocket at some point. I sighed and stood, walking over to the picture and picking it up. The familiar green eyes caused my own to fill with salty tears. Nico's warm hand rested on my shoulder, he was taller then me know.

"You ready to meet Thalia and I's herd of misfits?" He tried to smile, but it was pained and his eyes hadn't left the picture. His arm fell around my shoulders comfortingly and we left the room together. The halls were cement walls and floor, cold and dim. Nico led me to a huge room lined with ten tables. Most of them ran parallel to each other, except for the one up from that Thalia and Tyson currently sat at. Two other older demi-gods sat beside then, laughing and talking.

"That's Ignus and Chancer, daughter of Hephaestus and son of Apollo." Nico led me to the table across the front of the room, grinning at the other tow half bloods. "Iggy, Chance, this is Annabeth Chase, our new coach for the kiddies." He ushered me into a chair between him and Tyson, who immediately wrapped his huge arms around me. He was older, bigger, but he still had that Tyson-y softness about him. His big eyes watered with tears as he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey big guy, how have you been?"

"I miss father, and the forges, and Percy." He pulled back, picking at his dinner.

"Yeah, me too big guy." A small smile flitted across his face before he turned back to his conversation with Thalia. I turned to the new half bloods. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ignus, the girl, had deep cocoa skin, crazy black half, and bright hazel eyes. The boy had light blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, his skin was sun kissed like most children of Apollo. He grinned at me, his cheeky smile making my mood instantly lighter.

"Welcome to Survival Camp miss Chase." He extended his hand. "Chancer Hollows, I teach the kids hunting and trapping tactics so they could survive if we ever had to leave." He seemed nice enough, his warm brown eyes locking on mine. I smiled back at him and took his hand.

"A pleasure." The girl was a little more subdued, but there was a shadow in her hazel eyes I recognized all to easily. She had lost someone close to her in the war. Understanding dawned in my own eyes and I leaned over to place a hand on her shoulder. Her hazel eyes shifted to mine, reading the mutual pain there. A tiny smirk graced her lips before she took my hand. "

"Ignus Colburn, I help Tyson in the forges, kinda like an apprentice." She shrugged, but the motion was jerky and painful. She had a wound on her shoulder, one healed over that had left her disabled. I frowned at her arm, cocking my head.

"A pleasure, I hope we can be friends Ignus." I smiled at her softly.

"What, you don't want to be my friend?" Chancer cocked his head at me, his blond hair falling in his eyes. Nico snorted quietly, shaking his head and clenching the butter knife he held. I glanced at him, then back at Chancer.

"Of course, I guess we'll be working hand and hand in training the kids." I shrugged, wincing as my smooth motion seemed to mock Ignus's jerky one. She glanced at me, her eyes telling me that it was fine, she was used to watching others move with the ease she couldn't anymore. Nico stood suddenly, storm clouds forming in his dark eyes.

"Aden!" His bellow made me jump, the others just looked up lazily. The sound of breaking glass came from the corner of the dining room and a tall boy, maybe two or three years younger then us, stood. He had dark hair and eyes so brown they were almost black. The similarities between him and Nico were shocking.

"Hades really can't keep it in his pants, can he?" Nico scowled at me briefly before turning his attention back to the dark haired boy.

"Stop harassing the others, you aren't the only one who lost people Aden." Nico's voice was a low, deep rumble that I had never heard before. Danger and darkness flickered in his eyes as he stalked toward the other boy. I cocked my head, studying Hades's other child. He was tall, slender with black ripped skinny jeans and a black tee. Black fingerless gloves adorned the boy's hands and a black beanie perched on his head. He looked like a child of death, his dark eyes followed Nico's movements with disinterest. I sighed and glanced over at Ignus.

"What's his deal?"

"Aden? He likes to push his big brothers buttons. Nico isn't exactly the best at keeping him under control. We found him last year in a run down building cornered by a group of hell hounds. Nico saved him of course, and this is how he repays him." Ignus's eyes flickered with a dangerous fire, the flames in them sparking around her fingertips. She had power, her father's influence was strong in her. I glanced at the pair again, Nico seemed to be speaking quietly with the younger boy. The boy threw his hands up, spun on his heel, and stormed out of the room. Thalia sighed and shook her head.

"Good luck with that one Annabeth, he's practically suicidal pissing Nico off that badly." Nico was pissed, his hands clenching and un-clenching as he stared after the other halfblood, his dark eyes flickering with a deadly light. I continued to pick at my food, sighing and staring around the room. Nymphs and Dryads littered the room, along with some cyclopes. Half bloods were scattered among them, satyrs too. We were a rag-tag group of misfits.

"So, where were you hiding out Annabeth?" Chancer leaned across the table to meet my eyes, his sparkling. I turned my attention from the room to him, propping my chin in my hand.

"An old apartment building on the east side of the city, nothing fancy. Just me and my insanity." He laughed, Ignus even grinned slightly at that. Thalia smirked at she surveyed her people. I had noticed some of the old hunters of Artemis wandering through the kids and keeping the peace. There were very few of them left though. I glanced at Thalia, she must miss her people dearly, I missed mine.

Nico dropped back into the seat beside me, sighing. "I meant to introduce you to Aden in time, you got the full experience your first night. He isn't a bad kid, just...angry." he rubbed his face. I finally notice how old and tired he looked, like a man twice his age. I touched his hand, hoping to convey comfort in the action.

"Aren't we all a little angry? Don't worry about it Nico, I'm sure he'll be fine." I had noticed some of the kids glancing at me and talking in excited whispers, like I was new and fascinating, a rare insect to be studied. Thalia glanced up as the buzz of whispering increased.

"I suppose it's time to introduce you before they all burst contemplating who you could be." She gave me a bemused smile. "They are worst then we were in camp." Her eyes rolled and she stood. All eyes shot to the tall black haired girl, rap with attention. "Alright guys, before the rumors get out of hand, I would like to introduce our new member. This is Annabeth Chase, she is going to be your new coach. She was at the battle of Olympus with Nico and I, and she will stand beside us now." A cheer went up around the room, fists banging on tables and roars of approval filling the room. I guess I was being received well. Nico smirked at me, his dark eyes glistening.

"They like you already, you were always the popular one." Ignus and Chancer cheered along with the kids. "So Annabeth," my attention was diverted back to Nico, "Do you want to sit on the roof with Thalia and I before bed?"

I nodded. "Why not, sounds like fun. Thalia was in the middle of dismissing the campers to their rooms, shooing them out with a wave of her slender hand.

"You all can swarm her tomorrow, Nico, Annabeth, and I need time to reconnect." Nico pulled me out of my seat, dodging through the swarm or curious kids.

"Get to bed you scamps, she'll start training you bright and early, so actually sleep tonight. Rowan, that was directed at you." A pretty dryad with green hair glared at him, crossing her arms. "Do it." She pouted, but obeyed, heading for the dorms.

"Its weird, being the ones in charge. I'm used to Charon and Dionysus giving us orders." I followed him, Thalia coming after us. We climbed what seemed like an endless amount of stairs, my legs aching when we were done. Nico settled on a lawn chair they had up there, a circle of them. He pulled a bottle out of his coat as well.

"Homemade moonshine, it helps to dull the pain." He passed me the bottle and I threw my head back. The burn was good, like it was sweeping my insides clear to make room for a new start. Thalia threw head head back next, throat bobbing as she swallowed the burning alcohol. Nico down almost the half a bottle that was left, sighing as he leaned back in his chair. His dark hair fell to the collar of his coat and his eyes closed, he looked exhausted.

"Here's to a new beginning." I took the bottle from him again and swallowed the last of the burning liquid. Thalia smiled softly and Nico let out a harsh laugh.

"The last of camp halfblood." His dark eyes shone in the moonlight. I smiled softly, my head feeling a little bit fuzzy. Thalia stared up at the big full moon, her eyes full of sadness. Artemis had been the goddess of the moon, night like this must have been hard for her. Like the cry of an owl or the sound of the ocean made my heart hurt. Like never going home must hurt Nico. We were all wounded, our souls twisted and scared. But under this full moon, in unity, we were being reborn into a new era.

_Good? Bad, drop me a review and let me know or I'm not continuing. It's that damn simple. _


	5. How Their LIves Have Twisted

Thalia woke me up bright and early the next morning, blowing off my raging head ache. "You have children to train, hurry up and get downstairs to breakfast." I groaned and rolled out of bed, heading for the bathroom that they had built off my bedroom. The two children of Hephaestus we had here did a damn good job turning this building into a living space. I fell into the shower with a tired groan, rubbing my face. Alcohol and I were not friends, I should have known that.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the clothes, Thalia had lent me. Dark jeans, a black hoodie, and black knee high boots. I tied my wet hair back into a mess bun and grabbed my knife off the table by my bed. The stainless steel floors echoed loudly under the heels of my booth, making the dimly lit hall even eerier. I walked into the dining hall, heading for the table I had sat at the previous night. Kids watched me with interest, their bright eyes tracking my movements.

"Good morning Annabeth." Nico greeted me with a tight smile. His dark eyes were locked on the thin figure in the corner of the room. His half brother, Aden, lurked there. Those deep black eyes were on me though, a thoughtful tilt to the younger boy's head. I cocked an eyebrow at him and accepted the coffee cup Thalia thumped in front of me. He sneered before turning and leaving the room again, he had a flair of dramatic exits. I snorted and sipped the coffee.

"So what do I have to do today Thalia?" I picked at the eggs and sausage that sat on the plate in front of me. My stomach tossed at the sight of food and my head throbbed in protest. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You're training the youngest group first off, archery I believe. That was what Lexington was starting them on before she was lost." Sorrow flashed in Thalia's bright eyes. "Lex was a good teacher, the younger ones adored her." She sighed and shook her head, sipping her black tea. "After that you work with the sixteen and up group. Their specializing, they all have a preference. Make sure they don't get too out of hand or anything." She stood, all eyes in the room flashing to the black haired girl. "Listen up guys, Annabeth is starting you on training again today, we're back to our normal rotation. In the morning the youngest are going to the training rooms to work on their archery, then you all switch for the afternoon shift." She turned to walk out of the room, eyes flashing. "First patrol gather now to come with me."

"Patrol?" I glanced at Nico who was sitting beside me with his head on the table.

"Yeah, we have to make sure that titans don't wander too close or we risk being discovered. You'll be on evening patrol with Ignus so you have all day to work with the children. Thalia and Chancer work all day. Ignus and I handle the night shifts."

I nodded and stood, yawning. "I need to get to this training room Nico." I arched my back as I stretched, sighing as it popped.

"Chancer can take you there, he has to go that way on his way to his work station." The other boy nodded in excitement and hopped up. Nico stirred his coffee and glared at the Apollo boy. "Don't mess around today Chancer, we need the medical supplies ready in case of attack." The other boy frowned, glaring down at the son of Hades. There was some tension between them as well.

"If you gave me help that actually understood what they were supposed to be doing..."

"Too bad we don't have that many people. You're supposed to be teaching them Chancer." Nico's snarl made me shutter. It made the other boy pale. Chancer backed away from Nico, motioning for me to follow him. I waved once before heading after him, tangling my fingers in my loose fly-aways. He deposited me in front of a thick steel door, grinning.

"Good luck Annabeth." He waved once before walking off. I sighed and braced myself, entering the room. I had to duck right away and a stray arrow flew over my head and thudded against the metal door. The giggle in the room stopped the second I shot an icy glare at the perpetrator.

"That was funny?" No answer, the children in here ranged from thirteen to fifteen. I started to pace, my boots clacking loudly against the metal floor. "I asked a question." I glared at the boy the loose arrow had come from. "Was that funny?" I cocked an eye brow.

"No ma'am." He glanced at the floor, gray eyes nervous.

"Oh, why were you all laughing then?" I pointed at a short girl with long black hair. "Did you find it funny?"

"No." She glanced away from me as well.

"Thalia had already filled me in that your last instructor died on patrol. I don't know how she handled you, but I won't take any shit. I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm sure you all have heard the stories about me." I kept pacing, arms folded. "I was a war hero, I led great armies, and yet I failed along with the boy who was supposed to save us all. It all reality, we were a bunch of under-prepared kids who were out numbered one to a hundred." I glared at then. "And you are what is left of that army, of our hope, so leave if you think any of this is funny." Nothing, no movement or noise. "Good, then lets get started."

In most myths the best archers were the children of Apollo or Artemis, I could out-shoot any of them. I grabbed a bow, glancing and the targets, and cocked and arrow. _Twang, twang, twang. _"They would be dead." Every target had an arrow in the center, in less them twenty seconds.

"Who taught you?" The back haired girl cocked her head and glanced at me, her eyes were golden. She had to be some child of Demeter.

"Our camp counselor, he saw promise in me and he was right." I handed her the bow. "I'd like to see you all shot." I had to admit that the Lexington girl everyone had raved about had done decent with these kids. They hit the target more then they missed. They weren't ready to be an army though, not close. They had a long way to go.

"Stop, I'm going to set up a drill for you. You all can hit a stationary target, a real target might be moving." I glanced up and the rafters, heading for the storage room in the back to get some rope. I quickly strung three targets up, one behind the other, and set them all in motion. "Work on that until you're done for the day. If anyone needs help, come get me." I grabbed a sword off the wall and headed into the corner to practice. This was easy enough. It must been the afternoon class that was bad.

**Review darlings. Sorry it's been so long, I had work and then Fair. Thanks for your support, keep it up! **


	6. Her Twisted Army

**A/N: Just a short repose to each review I have received thus far. **

**Angel S: Yes, he should have known better. And in the end he payed the ultimate price for his stupidity. **

**Emilio: Thank you, I do hope you have enjoyed how this story has progressed. **

**Hiccstrid4ever: She will, eventually, give it time. **

**Xheliwolfx: Thank you, Hope you've liked what has been written so far!**

**Godsandgoddessesofgreece: (Reply to both reviews): Thanks, that was my thought when I started writing, that it was original and unique. I hope you like it and stick with me through all the rough spots. I do try with the personalities, I hate it when fanfictions have characters that are so out of...character. **

**Revolutionlover: Thank you, I hope you keep checking back in for updates! **

Lunch break was short, not nearly long enough for me to prepare for the next group of kids. I stood in the center of the training room, a short sword in hand. It was Tyson's signature work, beautifully crafted, perfectly balanced, and unique. The first group of students were those who had been here longest.

Nico had told me that they were the most skilled they had to offer here. I glanced up as a small group of twenty or so half bloods walked in. Wary, distrustful eyes settled on me as I stood there with my sword in hand. A small smirk twisted the corners of my lips. They had good instinct.

"I've been informed that you are the best that this shoddy little camp has to offer." Half of them bristled with my insult, the other half just watched me as I paced the room. My cold eyes landed on the head of the small group. Aries, he was a child of Aries. I cocked an eyebrow at the tall boy. "Is it true?"

"Depends on how you classify your best." His voice was a flat drawl, he had picked up my challenge. I tightened my grip on the beautiful sword and grinned at him. His eyes flared with fire.

"I'm going to personally evaluate all of you, starting with the boy, one on one." I swung my sword in a lazy circle, getting a feel of the weapon. His eyes traced my movement and he pulled the tall claymore sword off his back. I eyed the big two handed blade carefully. His muscles bunched and moved with ease and power. "Name?"

"Royce." He stalked closer to me, his dark eyes tracking every move I made. I circled him easily, moving with deliberate slowness. I wanted to figure out how good these kids really were. "Are you gonna attack?" He was too cocky, but he was well trained. I darted around him, slamming my elbow into his back and knocking him to his knees. He yelped and thrashed as I put him in a choke hold, pinning him.

"You're too cocky. You need to learn to fight dirty, all of you. There is no honor in this, the way we are forced to live, so there should be no honor in the way we fight our oppressors. I know, you all heard that I'm a war hero, but it's a load of bullshit. I ran away." This physically hurt to announce in front of these children. "There is no glory in war, only death and gore." I paced again, eyes flickering to every one of them. "So I won't train you to be warriors, I'll train you to be survivors. I won't have an army of children fighting for a false cause and thinking they die with honor."

"So whats the point?" This came from a small dryad his bright green eyes. Her long white hair flowed down her back like a silvery waterfall. I smirked at her, letting out a sharp bark of laughter.

"The point is to survive, long enough to kill the thing that threatens you." I spun the sword again, eying the room of nervous children. They weren't that much younger then me, but I had years more experience in the real world. I glanced up as the door opened once more, Aden.

The son of Hades glanced up as me as he slipped into the room. His lip curled in a sneer as I crossed my arms. I met his cold glare with one that was equally icy, I didn't like being interrupted. "Care to tell me why you're late?"

"If I don't?" He shoved his hands down in the pockets of his hoodie. I grimaced, the boy was going to be a struggle. I sighed and stalked closer to him, those dark eyes gave nothing away.

"You're either here on time or not at all, you ain't as special as you think you are darlin." The sarcastic drawl of my voice made him sneer at me. His dark hair fell in his face, hiding those murderous eyes. I turned on my heel, stalking to the center of the room. "Pick your weapons and line up for evaluation. I don't have all day, so hurry it up."

The students glanced at each other before heading for the armory. Aden stood by the back wall, dark eyes on mine as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall. I could see the black blade across his back though, characteristic of Hades children. "You're good girl?" His dark hiss made me cock my head.  
"One of the best." I slid the tip of the sword along the steel of the floor, listening to the rasp. It was a sound I could have gone a hundred years without hearing again. It brought back memories that were both painful and frightening.

"You lost though." Aden's cold leer made me freeze in my tracks. Fire spread to my limbs as I turned slowly to view the lounging half blood. His dark eyes were on mine, blank as they could be. His cocked head spoke of vague curiosity though. "You practically damned us to this hell." The corners of his mouth twisted upward sarcastically. The other students were silent, lined up behind me with their weapon of choice. I torn my gaze away from Aden, slightly shaken, to my chagrin. The boy bothered me.

"Alright, let's get this fight started." No one wanted to go first, they wanted their class mates to wear me down. I smirked at they all milled around like sheep in a herd. "I won't get tired, there aren't nearly enough of you to wear me down. Hurry up."

The girl who stepped forward was slender and graceful. I grinned, she was a child of the night, the pale skin and dark hair gave it away. Golden eyes clashed with mine. Her two scimitars hung from either hand. I cocked a brow, being able to fight with two swords was quite a skill to possess. "Name?"

She glanced at the other behind her before turning back to me. " Blair." Her golden eyes possessed the fire of a powerful fighter. I stepped up to shake her hand, via tradition in sparring.

"Congratulations on being the gusty one of the group Blair." Her small grin was hidden under her dark brown hair. I had to jump back from her first attack, the blade just catching the sleeve of my hoodie. I grinned widely. "You understood my first lesson, very good." Those eyes clashed with mine again and I leapt back just in time. Blair was fast, a feral, like a wild cat.

The clash of metal on metal met her next attack, and I lunged under her guard, kneeing her hard in the gut. Blair let out a pained grunt and dropped to one knee, eyes boiling with irritation. "You did good, almost took me by surprise with that first attack." She only grunted and stood, pressing a hand against her bruised mid-section. I went through the eight girls first, excluding Blair there was Sydney, Amy, Jada, Carlin, Fallon, Cambree, and Gwen.

The boys came next, I had already tested Royce, there were eleven others excluding him. Aden, Stetson, Theo, Luka, Magnus, Logan, Gavin, Devlin, Zain, Axel, and Brett. I sighed as each barely lasted over a minute. They were good, Lexington had spent a lot of time with them, but they weren't ready for the real thing.

She had taught them to fight fair, they needed to forget all that and learn to fight dirty. The world was not a fiar place to fight in. I shook my head as I disarmed Devlin, letting him back off. "You all need to learn to fight on instinct, don't over think it. Instinct has kept other species alive for ages." I hung my sword up on the wall, glancing at the small group. "You'd all make a piss poor little army."

"Because you're the expert." Aden hadn't let up the entire class, his snarky comments were starting to grate on my frayed nerves. The others glanced at the dark boy with open dislike. He wasn't Mr. popular here.

"I've been fighting since I could hold a sword, you had a coddled childhood." I sneered at him, stalking in a tense line in front of my rag-tag army. Twenty pairs of eyes followed me as I stalked back in forth in agitation. "You need to learn to survive, be wild and cold, but live to see middle age. I'm not going to train an army, fuck what Thalia wants, you can fight if you want, but I won't make you. You don't have to die for a cause that may be already lost, it's your choice, but you do have to survive. If you all aren't going to take the time to understand that, I won't take the time to teach you."

Blair and Amy, sisters, glanced at each other. Blair's dark eyebrow was cocked skeptically. "Why wouldn't we fight?" I liked her, I liked Amy too. They were warriors, they had been in their first years as hunter's of Artemis when the world went to hell.

"Because, war is ugly and scary and nothing that books and movies make it out to be. Because war leaves a permanent shadow on your soul." I stared straight into those dark eyes. They were full of fearless understanding. I had the start to my little army in her, but the other, if they didn't want to fight I would not make them. I would do it all myself if I had to.

"I want you all to understand that, it is a point I cannot make enough, that war is not glory, or honor, or anything you make think it is." I sighed and rubbed my face. "You;re children, you should have a chance to enjoy that."

"You're only nineteen, a year older then me." Blair glared at me like I had personally offended her. I sighed, she didn't understand that war had aged me so much faster then that. I felt like I was closer to ninety then nineteen. The door opened, Nico's dark head poking in.

"Annabeth, we need you, now." His face was calm, but I saw the underlying panic in her eyes. I glanced at the kids around me, hand on the hilt of the sword I had claimed.

"Pair off and spar in partners, don't kill each other." I followed Nico as he practically sprinted down the halls. His black blade was already in hand, longer then Aden's choppy short sword. He was flying now, the shadows around him contorting as the power of the son of the dead warped them.

I sprinted after him, my teeth already bared in a dark snarl. We flew into the main room, where I had first walked into the fortress. I skidded to a stop inches behind Nico. Thalia stood in the center of the room with three other older half bloods at her back.

In the doorway to the warehouse stood Luke Castellan.

**Cliff hanger bitches! And you all have to review to get the next chapter. I love you all. Thank you so much for the support I have received up to this point. Don't hate me for taking so damn long. **


	7. Our Twisted Lord

**Response to the reviews I received on the last chapter! They made me happy. **

**Awesomekittycat: I almost feel like Percy should come back, but that would be too easy on everyone. This is a sad story, a kinda dark story. Thank you for your review! **

**Guest: I hate cliffhangers too, but I had to do it! I have to keep you people on the edge of your seats. Thank you for your review, the support means a lot. Hope you like the update**

**Evaporatingmoose: Great to know you thinks it's great! Enjoy the update and keep on reviewing! Thank you so much, it means a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, I do however, own Saxon. That's why he's such a little asshole. (spoiler, you'll know who Saxon is after this chapter)**

* * *

Luke, he stood there looking like he owned the place. A smirk twisted his haughty features, he knew e was untouchable. The tension radiating from Thalia and I filled the small entrance room. I growled, the dark rumble making me sound like a wild animal. Those gold eyes mocked us, because they just proved that Luke was not Luke. My knuckles were white on the hilt of my sword. "Annabeth Chase, were you perhaps hoping I was a different demi-god boy?" He wouldn't dare go there, not back to Percy, not after the promise I had made.

"Kronos, what do you want?" His name was a bitter poison, spat from my lips like a dark curse. He laughed, his eyes twinkling as he sense my hatred. I scowled, lip curling in disgust. The haughty immortal strutted over to a chair and sat like he owned the place. He was showing us how powerless we truly were.

"My first point, dearest Annabeth, would be to offer you a place among my elite. I don't know why I bother though, you wouldn't betray your ragtag army for anything in the world. My second point would be to prove that you only live and function due to my good graces. I waltzed in here with no opposition, my own army could do the same." Thalia and I glowered at the immortal asshole.

"You're points are made, and you are correct with your assumption that I would never join you. Now get the fuck out." The blade in my hand was shaking with suppressed rage and frustration. This was the titan that had killed Percy, and promised my death. Yet I knew I had to let him go, I was no were near ready to fight him.

"It's a shame Annabeth, you could be great at my side." He mock pouted, but stood. His golden eyes flickered with irritation as Nico and I both tightened out grips on our swords. His narrowed eyes flicked between the two of us. "I do believe I have overstayed my welcome. Think about my offer Annabeth, and understand my threat. Your little army best be ready to fight when I decide to storm this pathetic fort." He turned, walking out without any struggle. None of us could fight him.

"A parting gift." He snapped his fingers, a cloth young boy appearing out of thin air and falling to his knees in front of Nico. "Maybe this one won't fail so easily." He vanished, leaving us staring at the boy warily. He watched us with the same unease in his light green eyes.

"Who are you people?" He was no older then fourteen, a kid in our eyes. He backed away, fear glittering in his bright eyes. The kid was painfully skinny, his skin sallow and clothes hanging off his small frame. A dagger of celestial bronze was held tight in one boney hand. His chestnut hair was shaggy and dirty, falling into one green eyes. I smiled softly at him, he reminded me of another little half-blood who was scared and nervous the first time he met me. He drooled in his sleep too.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, this is Thalia Grace and Nico. Who are you?" I sheathed my sword, not wanting to scare the kid anymore then he had been. Who knew how long he had been in the care of Kronos. That was enough to scar some of the toughest warriors I knew.

"None of your fucking business lady!" He glowered at me, I was shell shocked. This kid had looked so much like Percy, besides the hair. Nico chocked on his laughter and Thalia stared at the brat in disbelief. We were all silent as he scowled at us. "Where am I?" And he expected an answer from us? I had to bite back the immature urge to say 'none of your fucking business brat'. It took a lot of willpower.

Nico covered his small smile with his hand, glancing at me. "Survival camp, that woman you just sassed is one of the best fighters we have. It might have been a bad move on your part kid." He sheathed his black blade, looking the kid over. I crossed my arms and brooded darkly. The kid glanced at me, making a face.

"Why didn't you kill his royal assholeness then lady?" If Kronos was his royal assholeness, then this kid was his prince. I glowered at him, wondering why Kronos left the brat here. He was probably sick of his bullshit.

"None of us are strong enough to kill the titan lord yet." My voice was glacial, the kid eyed me, suddenly nervous. He glanced at Nico, as if he wanted back-up. Nico shrugged and shoved his hands down in his hoodie pockets. The kid scowled at him, before glancing back at me. He slouched his shoulders, kicking at the steel floor.

"Saxon." I cocked an eyebrow at him, confused. "My name is Saxon." He shot me a withering glare, as if I had forced the information from him. I shrugged myself, studying him. He was taller then most kids his age, and willowy. Little muscle showed on his scrawny body. His chestnut hair was greasy and lank, tumbling down to his shoulders. Those green eyes were light though, like the green sea glass you'd find on the shore. He was a child of Poseidon, you could see it in him. He was Percy's younger brother. I would tolerate him for that reason alone.

That was what Kronos had meant when he left. He was giving us another hero of Olympus. I wouldn't let this one end in tragedy. I would kill the titan lord myself and join Percy in Hades. I would embrace that day, that day that I would finally get my peace. His light eyes examined the room, wary. "What is this place?"

Nico grinned at him openly this time, earning him a scowl from both Thalia and I. "This is survival camp, we are the last of the half-bloods, and this is our sanctuary." His eyes sparkled, Nico already liked this kid. I snorted, he could take him, I would handle Aden. The kid stared openly at the eccentric child of hell as he threw his arms wide. "Welcome to fearing for your life every day, welcome to paranoia, welcome to hell!" Yep, Nico was no longer allowed to greet new campers.

Saxon thought Nico was crazy too, he edged away from the older boy, distrust in his eyes. I rolled my eyes, sighing. I was too tired and hung over to deal with this shit. I needed a nap and a gallon of iced mint tea. "Don't listen to him, he's Hades kid, they're all a little crazy." I smiled at Saxon again. He sneered back at me. Little shit had an attitude problem.

"You're all insane!" He crossed his arms, pouting. "I want to go home." I barked out a rough laugh, making both Saxon and Thalia jump. Damn, now both Nico and I looked crazy. Thalia shook her head, groaning.  
"This is not going well." She hadn't spoke since Luke first appeared, it had to be hard on her. She glanced over at Nico, who was wheezing with laughter over his own joke, and then back at Saxon. "Survival camp is a stronghold were we all live and work together. Someday, hopefully, we want to win our world back." Her blue eyes were steely with determination. "The titans will fall."

"You're all bat shit bonkers!" Alright, I guess we'd up-graded from plain old I insanity. We all stared at a very pissed off Saxon. His green eyes blazed with fiery outrage. "The titans would crush you, they've crushed the rest of camp Jupiter!"

"Camp...Jupiter?" Thalia and I threw each other confused looks. Saxon sent us a look mirroring our confusion. All conversation had ground to a halt, we simply studied each other. He finally broke the silence. "You're...not Roman?"

Thalia and I both curled our lips in disgust, Romans...yuck. "No, Greek, you're Roman?" This had certainly turned awkward quickly.

"Yeah, son of Neptune." We stared at each other with mutual dislike, this would be difficult, and painful. I really needed to sleep this hangover off...

* * *

**Little bit shorter then I originally wanted it to be, but whatever. So everyone, say hello to Saxon, asshole son of Neptune and child of the hated Romans "shivers". Rome, bleck, I've always loathed Rome. Review darlins, the last chapter got a grand total of 3, let's try for a few more. Thank you all and g'night. **


End file.
